Teacher's Pet
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Carlos Garcia has been late to class every single day, and Mr. Mitchell finally gives him detention. RATED M: Extremely graphic sexual content, noncon. AMinuteCloser2Failing's request.


**OKAY, AMinuteCloser2Failing is amazing. Why? Because she drew we some awesome fan art of my stories! And they're great. GO TO HER DEVIANT ART. And the deal was, if she drew me a new one, then I'd write her another rape fic. This is sort of the same idea off my Cargan from Big Time Butt Grabs, so its role play/rape. This would never happen in a million years, and its so cheesy. THEY ARE SO OOC. This story is so, so overdue. Feel free to laugh at how terrible this is going to be btw. hah!**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this.

It had been just another day at school for Carlos, James, and Kendall. Their teacher, Mr. Mitchell had given them their usual classwork, and they weren't paying the least bit of attention. Mr. Mitchell watched the three as they giggled and talked back and fourth, not bothering to stop them. He was enjoying the view a little to much, his chocolate eyes staring at his favorite student. It was Carlos Garcia. He was outfitted in his school uniform; a white button down shirt, a black tie, and an unholy plaid mini skirt that was hiked up a little too high, no doubtingly breaking the school dress code, showing off his smoothly tanned thighs. Not to mention his white socks were pulled to his knees. Gah. Mr. Mitchell's mouth went dry as he watched the teen giggle, a cherry red lollipop being licked and sucked on between his pouty lips. Logan knew Carlos was an innocent little sixteen year old, but the way his mouth worked on that candy gave him very immoral thoughts. And he wanted them to come true.

He wanted those lips to work him like that oh so lucky lollipop.

When the last class bell rang, all of the students began to shuffle from the door to head home. "Mr. Garcia, can you please come here?" Logan asked, leaning back in this chair. Carlos waved to Kendall and James before approaching the teacher's desk.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?" he asked innocently enough. He looked over his teacher. Carlos would admit that Mr. Mitchell was not the worst looking teacher he had ever had. In fact, he was probably the most attractive. His hair was a deep brown, styled in a soft faux hawk. His skin was rather pale, but it was smooth and creamy, and just flawless. His dark hazel eyes were gleaming behind a pair of black rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He wore a white button down shirt with a black tie around his neck, his legs clothed in dark blue straight leg jeans. And Carlos stared at his smile. It was impeccable.

"Carlos, you've been late every single day to my class," Mr. Mitchell sighed. He rose from the chair and walked to the classroom's door, closing it gently. "I'm giving you detention."

"Aw, come on Mr. Mitchell, isn't there anything else I can do to make this up?" Carlos whined, letting his book bag slump on his shoulders a little bit. Logan smirked. His favorite student always looked so adorable when he pouted.

"Actually, there is..." Logan smiled deviously, strolling over to Carlos, gazing down at his cute little skirt. His long finger suddenly began to trace up the side of Carlos' bare thigh, pulling his skirt up just far enough to get a glimpse of lacey, pink undies. The Latinos tan cheeks flushed rosy, pushing his uniform down with the heels of his hands.

"Mr. Mitchell!" He shouted, shocked and embaressed that his teacher would touch and look at him in such ways. Logan snorted.

"What are you so shocked about? You're always prancing around in that tiny little skirt and sucking on those lollipops...you didn't expect this?" Logan made his point. The Latino student noticed the candy was still between his lips. Carlos stepped back a few feet, bumping into the teacher's desk. Logan slowly walked to him, slipping his book bag straps from his pupil's shoulders. He let it drop to the floor, kicking it away as he moved closer to his shaking student. His pale fingers traveled up Carlos' neck, sifting through his soft black spikes. The Latinos eyes shook as he stared at Logan, a whimper leaving him.

"M-Mr. Mitchell..." Carlos stuttered as the teacher in pure fear. Logan dove in and bit down on the lollipop's stick, his lips a mere centimeter away from the teen's. He smirked, pulling it from his student's mouth and spitting it onto the ground. He soon replaced the candy with his tongue, pushing it between Carlos' quivering lips. Logan's mouth wrapped around the shorter boy's, moving them with skill. "Mphm!" Carlos gave a muffled cry, desperately attempting to pry his teacher away from him. Logan's hands suddenly clasped around Carlos' wrists as he pulled away from the kiss. Logan's face turned into an irritated expression.

"Mr. Garcia, I really doubt you want these all around the school...do you?" Logan reached onto the desk and pulled up some sheets of paper, holding them in Carlos' face. The latino's eyes widened. There, on the paper were revealing pictures of the teen, some scantily clad and others nude.

"W-where did you get those?" Carlos asked as he stared at a picture of himself. He was naked, on his hands and knees, another little lollipop between his pout lips.

"Remember when I confiscated Kendall Knight's iPhone?" Logan smirked as Carlos' face turned bright pink. "Now, just do as I say, and these pictures won't be sent to every single student at this school, got it?" Mr. Mitchell was pleased as Carlos wearily nodded, his tense arms falling limp in Logan's grasp. "Good..."

Logan stepped back a little and ran his hands down Carlos' chest, his fingers entwining with his shirt's two sides. Suddenly, he ripped the white fabric, causing buttons to pop in every direction. Carlos yelped, as he was left with nothing but his skirt and black tie, his bare, olive skinned chest exposed. "_Fuck..." _Logan exhaled as he eyed the young body before him, his fingertips running across his nipples. Carlos gasped, flinching in the process.

"Now, let's see whats under this cute little skirt..." Logan smiled before lifting the small garment, Carlos' face going completely screwed into a look of disbelief and horror. He could feel his pink panties being pulled slowly down, until they reached his knees. He managed to look down just as Logan lifted up the skirt to reveal a slightly hardening cock. "Mhm, just like in the pictures," Logan smiled as he wrapped his hand around his student's dick, pumping it slowly. The Latino gasped out a cry.

"Mr. Mitchell, please stop! I-I'm a virgin!" Carlos cried out as he watched his teacher molest him. Logan suddenly looked up, smiling crookedly. Something told the young latino he should not have mentioned that.

"Really? From the texts I saw on Kendall's phone, I'd say that's a lie," Logan smirked as he stared down at the hardening cock in his grasp, which admittedly was a good size for a sixteen year old. Its not that Carlos had liked the touch, in fact, he was scared as hell. Its just, when someone touches you in that way, you can't help but to get aroused.

"W-we've never actually done anything..." Carlos whimpered as he felt his length being rubbed. Logan became agitated, smugly grinning as he stared lustfully at Carlos' dick.

"_Kendall, i want you to shove that fucking cock down my sweet throat, make me choke, make me gag, fuck me like the little slut i am," _Logan began to recite the text messages he had found on his student's phone.

"I-I was just kidding, please I-"

"_Bend me over and fuck my ass, slam that huge cock inside my tight little hole, fill me up with your cum baby," _Logan stated dryly. Carlos could feel his cheeks becoming hot, his eyes shaking as Mr. Mitchell ran his free hand through his soft black hair. Suddenly, Carlos was pushed down to the floor, resting on his sock covered shins. His brown eyes grew big as Mr. Mitchell began to unbuckle his belt, slowly unzipping as well. And then, his hands went into his pants, pulling out his thick, white cock. Carlos quickly closed his slightly open mouth tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh what, you don't like it?" Logan teased, pressing the tip of his dick against the teenager's clasped lips. The Latino let out a small squeal of protest at the contact. A shudder went through Logan's body, that sound making his cock throb wildly. "Open up, or else." The teacher threatened, causing Carlos to think back to the pictures. Slowly, the small teen opened his mouth, letting all of Logan's length slowly slide inside.

"Mhpm!" Carlos desperately tried to breath, but his gasps only swallowed the cock further down his virgin throat. Logan's eyes stayed glued to the boy, watching in lust as he thrusted in and out between those cute, pouty lips. He took Carlos' hair in a fist, forcing his face back and fourth.

"Oh fuck. You little skank, I bet you let Kendall do this all the time..." Logan purred out, slamming his cock over his student's wiggling tongue. Carlos was letting small, crying whimpers out, only vibrating onto his teacher's huge length. "Oh, I bet Kendall makes you beg...beg for me Garcia..." Logan smirked, Carlos' brown eyes filling with tears as he pulled his cock from the boy's mouth. The Latino took a sharp breath of air, filling his lungs once more. Mr. Mitchell looked expectantly down at his favorite pupil. "Do it." He demanded, yanking Carlos' hair.

"OH-Mr. Mitchell! Please shove that cock inside me!" Carlos cried out, his voice hitched and terrified as his cheeks were wet with tears. Logan finally smiled, forcing the young boy to stand. Then, he shoved him back, bending him over a student's desk. Carlos gripped the edge of the small wooden table as he felt Mr. Mitchell's hand roam up his skirt again.

"You ready?" Logan smirked, and Carlos just whimpered, his entire body shivering. Mr. Mitchell smiled, lifting up the kid's plaid skirt, staring at his round, tan ass. "Mhm, you're so perfect..." The teacher breathed out, his hands squeezing Carlos' backside. Then, without warning, the man spread Carlos, slamming inside of his tight, virgin hole. The Latino let out a choked scream, feeling the huge, slick cock stretching him further and further with every thrust. Logan groaned.

"I've never fucked someone so_ tight,"_the teacher growled between clenched teeth, his hips slamming against Carlos' ass, his entire cock sinking inside of the boy. He screamed.

"Mr. Mitchell! Please! Please stop!" Wet, hot tears were pouring from his eyes as he got pounded into the desk, his teacher smacking his ass. This only lead to more screaming as Carlos felt the hot sting radiate through his back. Logan leaned over, grabbing a hand full of soft, black hair, tilting Carlos' head back as he fucked him, hard.

"You know you love it. Is this what you want Kendall to do?" Mr. Mitchell purred, shoving himself inside Carlos' hole again and again. "Do you want him to _fuck _you?" He panted, his pink tongue wrapping around Carlos' ear. The Latino suddenly whined out a small, girlish moan. Logan felt his cock throb inside the teen as he heard his. "You dirty fucking slut." The teacher grinned, slamming against the boy, grinding his cock up and down inside of him. The angle of his dick happened to rub right into the student's spot, and he unintentionally, let out a throaty, pleased moan. Carlos arched his back up, trying to get away from the pleasure, only to have Logan wrap his hand around his black tie, pulling him back down to the desk. "Go ahead, say his name."

"_Oh, _Kendall!" Carlos screamed out, feeling his midsection tinge as the teacher hit his prostate once more. His tan face slid against the wood of the desk, his eyes still watering from the pain and pleasure he was reciving. Then, Logan felt it. The jolt of amazing feeling shooting through his cock, as the teenager screamed. He gripped his student's shaking hips, pulling out and shoving Carlos onto the limestone floor. The kid yelped, falling flat on his ass, staring up at Logan as the teacher rubbed his cock, squirting his cum all over the Latinos innocent face. His big brown eyes closed quickly, a squeal coming from him as he felt the liquid splatter on his face. Letting out one last groan, the teacher smiled down at his shaking student, shoving his dick back into his jeans.

Carlos leaned against the desk, crying as he grabbing his torn shirt from the floor, desperatly trying to wipe the cum from his face. Mr. Mitchell just smiked as he walked to his desk, retriving something.

"Here," he said mockingly, handing the disheveled teen a small, red lollipop. "You get an A+."


End file.
